Group of random oneshots
by gothangel12345
Summary: Okay, just a bunch of oneshots that pop in my head. I'm gonna try to make it to 100. Mostly DxS.
1. You're always with me

Okay, here are going to be a bunch of one-shots that randomly pop into my mind. The first one is a little sad but mostly all of them will be humorous and kinda funny! Please, leave a comment with any ideas!

* * *

You're always with me

She stared at the fight that was becoming more violent by every passing second. She was worried sick, why would they, of all people fight like that? At first they where just words and commentaries, then insults and now she had smacked him in the face leaving an angry man in the place of a loving husband. He was always drunk and careless, he had changed.

This has been going on for weeks now, she was starting to get used to it even though it hurt to see her mother like that. She sighed as she quietly climbed the stairs as fast as she could, she needed some alone time and apparently the only places where the screams and yells couldn't be heard in the house were her room, and Danny's of course.

She had to take this by herself, no one could help her. She had no close friends and her brother was never home. He probably didn't even know what she's been going through or about the daily fights. Sometimes she wished that she had someone to talk to, someone to trust and that's when it hit her.

"I don't know if it's a good idea but I have to talk to someone; and who better than him?" She asked to herself sighing. "Of course, he probably can't even hear me…"

She sighed again and sat near the window, looking at the stars sadly deciding that she had to talk to tell him. He needed to know what was going on in her life, how she suffered everyday, how she never got appreciated around the house or school and how her whole life was coming down.

"Dad? I need your help. Our stepfather is a huge mistake in mom's life and it's hurting all of us. I have no where else to go… I miss you so much! If you can hear me, please, I need your help; I need you daddy!" She sobbed softly.

Immediately, she felt the room temperature drop and a blurry orange figure appeared in the middle of the room and slowly made his way toward his devastated daughter. She felt as the cold air wrapped her around in a loving and tender hug. They where the special kind of hugs that only a true father would know how to give.

"There, there princess…" A soft and comforting voice could be heard faintly from the ghostly figure.

"Thanks dad…" She cried knowing that she was never alone; he would always be with her.

* * *

If you think that it was good leave a comment and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	2. The christmas gifts and duckies

Wahoo!!! My second one-shot!

* * *

2. The Christmas gifts and the duckies

It was Christmas Eve and he was just as excited as every year. He was lucky, even though he's been through a lot of things he could always smile sincerely. It was a good thing that he was like that, he's always been a help to all of his family and friends and now it was his turn to enjoy it. He ran down the stairs humming a happy tone and he saw his mom sitting on the couch with his dad.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" He said giving them a hug and spreading the Christmas cheer.

"Hey dear, are you excited?" His mom asked smiling.

"Are you kidding? This Christmas is going to be great! I'll get all of the gifts that I want!" He said jumping from excitement.

"How can you be so sure?" His dad asked with one eyebrow raised.

There was a long pause as he thought of a good excuse. He knows that he wasn't the perfect kid but hey, he was always getting into trouble to save them. His mind was racing and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"I've kept my room clean all of this week!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, because you're never home." His mom pointed out.

"Uh huh. You're always hanging out with your friends so you're room must be on an excellent condition." His dad said chuckling at his face.

"Does this mean that I won't get a gift?" He asked getting a little disappointed.

"You will if you can come up with a good excuse!" They yelled in unison.

He ran from the living room to the front door and decided to see his friends for any excuse.

"Tucker? Come back before dark okay?" His dad called.

He nodded and ran into Danny's house since it as the closest house nearby. He knocked on the door and smiled at the young girl that answered the door.

"Uh… hey Jazz. Is Danny home?" He asked smiling.

"Yup! He's upstairs with Sam." She answered opening the door enough for him to get in.

He walked pass the living room and climbed the stairs thinking about an excuse to give. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Instead of opening the door when they told him that he could he stayed there thinking about what they could be doing in there all alone. His thoughts got interrupted by Sam who opened the door and hugged him saying in a happy tone "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!" He said hugging back. He looked at Danny who was on the floor with a dazed look on his face. He looked spaced out with a stupid smile on his face.

"Dude? You okay?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah… hi Tuck!" He said looking at Sam and blushing.

"What happened here?" He said wiggling his eyebrows mockingly.

"Uh… I gave Danny my Christmas gift." Sam said shyly.

He looked at her confusedly and then at Danny who simply said "I couldn't have wished for a better one."

He thought for a minute, what could she have given him that made him act like this? He thought about what she had told him a few hours ago through the phone.

"_I think you should tell him." He said seriously._

"_But what if I mess up?" She asked sadly._

"_Trust me, you won't." He assured._

"_How do you know?"_

"_You'll find out when you tell him" He said as he hung up._

"Oh my God! Sam, did you do what I think you did?" He asked happily.

She just nodded and blushed looking at Danny dream fully. He was looking at her lovingly.

"Well, I came here to get some help but I guess that you guys are busy. Besides, I found out what I was looking for anyway." He said smiling as he closed the door behind him and ran to his house.

When he reached his house he blasted he door open and started calling for his parents.

"I played cupid and made two people happy! That has to be enough to get presents this year!" He said out of breath.

They just looked at him confused and asked who he got together. When he said who it was they just smiled widely knowing, like everyone else in Amity Park that they would end up together.

"Fine, here's your gift. You can open it early if you want." His dad said smiling.

He threw the gift wrap over his shoulder and gasped. It was a picture of his aunt on a bathing suit. His eye twitched as he held back the need to barf.

"This isn't my real gift!" He yelled.

"Of course not. You have to wait until tomorrow dear." His mom said with a sly laugh.

He climbed the stairs to his room and went to bed, his eyes still burned from his 'gift'. The next day he opened his eyes but found out that it was all dark.

"I'm blind!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

He put a hand to his eyes and found out that he was wearing a blindfold. He sighed in relief and took it out only to wish that he didn't. On his floor on a mattress laid his aunt snoring loudly.

"NO!!!!!" He yelled only to figure out that it was only a nightmare. "Man, this is the thanks I get for helping everyone?"

He fell asleep and dreamt the horrible sight of his last summer vacation when all of his family where dancing on the beach and he was getting congratulated by his aunt Clara, on that horrible, disgusting and breath taking ducky bathing suit. How he hated duckies.


	3. To be a teacher

3. To be a teacher

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, a perfect day for staying at home to play videogames and drink hot chocolate. Tucker was playing in his PDA while he waited for his turn. It was Sam and Danny's turn anyway. He sighed, he knew that they would make fun of him since he didn't know how to dance, specially in front of other people. He hated to humiliate himself but hey, it was his favorite game: "Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix".

"Okay Tuck, you're up next!" Danny said sweating.

"Yeah. How many players, one or two?" Sam answered with one eyebrow raised.

He was a little confused. If they where so tired, how would they play together? Besides, they where team mates, that would be cheating.

"Who would be my partner?" He asked looking around and saw that Jazz was watching carefully the ways of the game.

"I don't know, maybe a certain red head would like to." Sam said slyly.

"Me!? I don't know how to dance!" She said sitting back on the couch.

"Here, I'll teach you." Tucker offered while handing her a hand which she accepted with a nod.

They danced for three turns until she could figure out how it worked and Tucker got into the rhythm.

"Hey, you guys look tired. I'll go and get you a drink okay?" Sam said as she stood up from her seat and noticed that so did Danny.

"I'll go with you." He said loudly and nervously. "I have to tell you something." He whispered to Sam.

She nodded and they went to the kitchen without making it suspicious. When they walked there, neither one of them said anything.

"S-so… Sam?" Danny asked while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" She asked back looking at her feet.

He didn't say a word. She knew what he wanted to say but she wanted him to tell her. She knew that it was hard to admit but well, she had to let him know too.

"I think that I can'tdancewithyoubecauseIdon'tknowhow." He said quickly.

"What was that? I didn't understand anything." She asked worriedly. Was he really clueless?

"I-I… I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you that I, Daniel James Fenton…"

"You what?"

"Don't know how to dance." He said blushing sheepishly.

She sighed, she knew this was coming. She prepared hot chocolate without saying anything, just smiling at him. When they where ready Danny helped her bring the cups over but gasped at what he saw. His sister and best friend where in the floor kissing passionately. Sam coughed to make them notice them.

"Oh, hey! He was just… teaching me how to dance…?" Jazz said with a shrug.

There was a long silence and before anyone would interrupt it, Danny grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her up the stairs angrily. When they reached the top of the stairs she snapped out of the shock and pulled away.

"What do you think that you're doing?" She asked with a look of fear and stubbornness.

He looked at the floor sadly and then looked at her. "I told you, I'm a terrible dancer."

"So?" She asked clearly confused.

"I need private lessons." He said raising an eyebrow and noticed that she wasn't refusing.

A few minutes later, they where all sitting in the living room in silence. It was really frustrating, they all needed to say something soon or the sound of the rain pounding in the streets would make them go insane. Finally, Sam let out a few words in which everyone raise an eyebrow in confusion, all except Danny.

She said "I think that I want to be a teacher."


	4. One thing you can't buy

To: Me The Anon One

Thank you for your reviews! Yes, I'm a TxJ lover too! There will be alot of those kinds as well as DxS. The next two will be non paring but I hope that their any good. Remember to review! I'm glad that you liked it!

* * *

One thing you can't buy

In a far away place there was a huge mansion. It was in Wisconsin, home of Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmious. He sat in one of his favorites libraries reading his newly bought book: "All alone with no one besides Me, Myself and I".

It was true, even though he was rich and powerful he was lonely. His one true love had married his once best friend because of the lab accident. They had two beautiful children and they where all happy together. One of them was a genius and the other one a hero.

He had a chance to be a hero too, but he chose the complete opposite. Ever wonder why? It was quite simple really, the reason why he always wanted more money and more power… it was all out of love.

He wanted to get Maddie back and thought that she would love him if he was what he is now. He was wrong, she hated him with all she had because he tried to break her family bound and tried to convince her to leave Jack to come to him. Her son Danny also hated him because, even though they where the same; both where half ghosts and always kept trying, they where really different.

Danny had it all. He had a family, friends and… love. Although he didn't appreciate it he had it and it hurt Vlad more than it did to him. He had everything that Vlad wanted but couldn't afford. Not even with all the money in the world.


	5. A mother's love

5. A mother's love

She was a great woman. All of her goals where accomplished; she was rich, pretty and had a beautiful family. How she loved her family… even if she never showed it. She wasn't around all the time but always tried to help; of course they never listened to her but she tried…

Pamela had always wanted to have the perfect family. She was almost there, if only her daughter Sam wasn't so rebel, so gothic, if only Sam wasn't like she used to be a few years ago. Why did Sam have to choose to be the exact same thing that Pamela did her age?

Yes, Pamela was once Goth, spunky, rebel and wild. How did she turn into a preppy bag of fun and happiness? Well, the same reason why she wanted Sam to change… to hide her pain and get over her heartbreak. She feared of Sam's wellbeing.

"The story will not repeat itself, never again." She always said to herself to calm herself down. A tear ran down her face as flashbacks of her past came to hunt her, again.

_A few years ago, Pamela, or as she liked to be called, Pam, was at school and as usual… on detention. There she met a lovely young man, close to her age. He had untamable black hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes. He was the exact replica of Danny Fenton, except maybe two or three years older and he was Goth._

_She went out with him for a few years; she loved him and became crazy about him but as time moved forward, so did he. One day he left, leaving his beloved Pam all alone with another problem growing… Sam._

_She was devastated and looked for support on her best friend Jeremy who is currently her husband._

She walked to her living room, tears now running freely on her face. She was afraid of Sam's future, she didn't want her to go through all the horrors of life. That's why she hated Fenton and her Goth life style. That's why she always wanted her to follow her footsteps now. Happy, pretty and a preppy bag of happiness like Sam liked to call her.

Sam was her most precious treasure and she won't let anyone hurt her, not the same way that they had hurt her. She heard a knock on the door and Sam entered the room with a bored expression on her face, as usual.

"Sammykins, do you… want to go shopping? Or go to the beauty salon?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I was just here to tell you that I'm going out this afternoon." She said while looking at her mother wipe tears from her pale face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Who are you going out with?" She was hoping to hear another name but unfortunately Sam was going out with HIM.

"Uh… Danny. We're going to the movies." Sam shrugged and headed to the door but just when she reached for the door knob she heard a faint voice.

"Be careful sweetheart, please." Pamela begged with teary eyes.

Sam didn't know why, but she felt sorry for her mother. She walked to Pamela, gave her a hug and whispered to her ear "I will, I promise." Then she walked out of the room without turning back once.

"Uh Sam, why do you have to take after me?" She asked to no one in particular. "No, she will not make the same mistake, I-I trust her."

She sat on the sofa and cried. She cried until she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room and opened up a photo album revealing the face of the boy that stole her heart for all of these years.

"You! This is all your fault. She won't suffer, or find out about you, ever!" She screamed as she broke the picture where they where together and happy.

"The story will not repeat itself, never again." She cried as she always did. Sam was smarter than her, but still. Life was cruel and the future is unknown but a mother's love will last forever and even if she makes the same mistake, she'll accept her and help her in everything possible.


	6. I will wait for him

Heart Broken

Jazz was in her room reading a book, again. Lately, she was needing to get her head out of reality and into studies and books to clear her busy mind. She passed a page as the door opened slowly to reveal her brother with watery eyes.

"What's wrong little brother?" She asked concerned, even though she knew exactly what happened.

"Valerie broke up with me, she say's that I'm not her type." He sighed sadly.

"Oh Danny… we both knew that it was going to happen. Are you gonna be okay?" She asked gently as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Yeah, I just need some alone time." He said as he hugged back and walked to the door. "Thanks Jazz."

"Anytime Danny. You know I'll always be here for you, okay?" She placed the book on the floor and walked to her brother caringly patting his back.

"I know I don't usually tell you this but… I-I love you sis. You know, that don't you?" He said with a small smile.

"Come on, I'll go with you. I can tell you'll need the company." She replied with a smile. "I love you too Danny."

It took time to figure out but she learned to help Danny on her own way. She realized that ghosts aren't her deal, she wasn't the violent type. She was the kind of person that always knew how to heal broken hearts, all except hers.

Her heart was shattered into a million pieces by a boy two years younger than her. A boy that didn't even know it and still captivated her in a special way. She loved the way that he tried to make himself noticeable by annoying the crap out of her brother and Sam. His jokes, the ones that no one laughed at always stayed on her mind. He stole her heart and it hurt, it hurt to know that he wouldn't return it or the feeling.

"Jazz? You've been kinda distant all week… what's wrong?" Danny asked once they got to his room.

"Nothing! Just anxious because of a test." She lied. How could she tell her brother that she loved his best friend? He would blow up if he found out and Tucker would freak out if she confessed her feelings so all she could do was love him in silence and wait for him, until the end of eternity.


	7. He knew all along

This is a really weird and random one-shot that I didn't know that was comming. I just wrote and well... this came out. I hope that it's still any good, if not let me know in a nice way please.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

7. He knew all along

He sat on his chair trying his hardest to understand the teacher; he always tried but never did. It was one of those days that he wished that a ghost would attack so he could get out of class. His eyes where starting to get heavy and his arms automatically folded in his desk giving the temptation to lay his head on them and take a nap.

He yawned loudly and the teacher looked at him with a death glare. Danny really didn't care right now; he was too busy trying to stay awake to control himself. Just as expected, Lancer walked pass the seats of several students and right in front of his.

"Mr. Fenton, I would appreciate if you please pay attention for once. Sit up straight and take notes, you will take a pop quiz in detention." He said smiling as he turned around and walked to the front of the classroom again.

Danny felt something in his elbow; he looked down and saw a piece of paper that was trying to find its way to his desk. Tucker was pushing it and pocking Danny's back to get his attention, which did the trick. He picked the paper and smirked, it was a great way to get rid of some frustration and some of his sleepy mood.

"Mr. Lancer? I have to go to the bathroom." He said raising his hand getting a few giggles from random students.

"Can't it wait until after class?" He shot back annoyed.

He frowned and placed a hand under his chin. "Nope! If I don't go now, I won't be responsible for the consequences." He said with a shrug and a wise tone.

This made the whole class laugh; everything was going according to plan.

"Very well Mr. Fenton, you may be excused." Lancer admitted in defeat.

"Thank you!" He said as he got up and made a bow. Lancer looked at him with a confused glare as he walked pass him and waved goodbye to the chalkboard.

The students stayed quiet, he wasn't acting like himself and well, even though they really didn't care they wanted to know what was wrong. Danny closed the door on his way out and walked slowly to the restrooms even though he didn't have to go; he didn't want to get caught and he needed a place to transform.

He opened the door quietly and bent down to see under the small doors to make sure he was alone. He was lucky, no one was around. He quickly looked around and since no one came he changed ghost. Once he was Phantom he flew through the school freely, trying to get the most attention as possible.

"Ghost!" A girl shrieked making uproar on the classrooms. Soon, the whole school was outside looking for any possible place to hide.

Danny flew to his locker and picked up the thermos. Once he got it he flew to where Lancer was sitting down waiting impatiently for this to be over. When Lancer saw Phantom he felt his knees weak and wanted to run away but it was too late. Phantom was floating right in front of him placing the thermos in his face.

"Lord of the Flies! What do you want from me!?" He asked in panic.

"You are a cruel human. You force innocent children to be in a prison all day and sometimes you even make them stay afterwards in a so call detention." Danny said darkly, laughing on the inside.

"But, it's what teachers do! I do it so they can get a proper education. What do you care anyway?" He asked eying Danny suspiciously.

"_Just what I was hoping you'd ask."_ He thought with a smile on his face. "I was once a student and look how I ended up. Either you give those kids less work and more time for relaxing it will be on your conscience their fate."

"No! They won't end up like you! I promise. Now, leave the school so I can fix this, please!" He pleaded in his knees.

"Yes mortal fool. I will be waiting and if you do something dramatic, I'll come back." Danny replied darkly before flying away.

He flew behind a three and changed back. He walked back to the school and at the front doors he found Tucker with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Tuck? Lancer's supposed to leave us alone now!" Danny said as he and Tucker entered the school and walked to the classroom.

"You know him, he's not gonna surrender that easily." He answered thoughtfully.

They entered the room and noticed that it was empty except for the teacher that was now tearing up some papers.

"Uh… Mr. Lancer?" They asked in unison worriedly.

"I know what you're thinking, what am I doing right?" They both nodded. "Well, after an encounter with Phantom I realized that you kids are going through a lot of pressure so I'm giving you the day off and expecting a complete report on how Shakespeare got inspired for his novels."

"What? But-but… uh… we gotta go!" Danny said as he ran away angrily with Tucker by his side.

Lancer stayed on the classroom all alone. He smiled; they thought that they could get away with it? Well, he was smarter than that.

"Of course you got to go Fenton, or should I say Phantom. You have a lot of writing to do." He said as he picked up his car keys and his suit case and headed home, where he could think of a proper way to tell him how much he knew.


	8. He's a cat?

8. He's a cat?

She stared at the furry little animal that slept on her bed. It had been there all day and she didn't know how it got there on the first place. It was a black little kitten with baby blue eyes. He was a really cute feline and well, she was a cat lover. Even though she knew that the cat couldn't get there by itself it was the only reason that she found logical.

Her mother and father would never allow her to keep the cat but, since when does Sam listen to them anyway? She never really did and she wasn't gonna make an exception now. The kitten slowly opened his eyes and meowed softly. It was the cutest thing that she'd ever saw.

She loved small animals, even though she wouldn't let anyone know it. So, how did it get there anyway? She didn't have any idea, but really didn't care. She walked to where the fur ball laid and petted his head gently. It purred in response while standing up and walked with grace to her lap where it curled up into a ball.

Sam sighed, what was she supposed to do now? She wanted to keep it, really badly. Who gave it to her? She didn't know. She grabbed the cat and pulled it up until it was eye leveled with her.

"So… do you want to stay here?" She asked with a smile. The cat placed a paw on her face softly almost like an answer. Sam smiled and placed her on the bed. "Now, let's look for a name."

She walked through the room as she thought of a perfect name. The kitty looked familiar, it looked like someone she knew and then it hit her.

"How about Danny? I know it's not very original, but well… you look like him." She said with a sheepish grin and gasped at what she saw.

The cat stood up and opened his eyes. Instead of baby blue they shone bright green, ghostly green.


	9. The checker game

Well, I know that I haven't posted many DxS but I just found out that they are many TxJ lovers out there and well, this is for them. Anon One, any info on that new idea about you're drabbles please let me know! This is kinda like a new year's gift for you because of your constant reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story! Life is so cruel... sigh...

* * *

9. The checker game

She was sitting on the same place for what seemed to be hours just thinking. Her husband was in front of her with a goofy smile on his face. It had been a while since she did this and now, she was a little rusty.

"How on earth did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Well, you know what they say… practice makes perfect." He shrugged and just kept smiling proudly and the board that sat in front of them.

She cocked her head and thought out loud. "Who have you been practicing with anyway?"

"Your mother." He answered looking at her face change from thoughtful to a frown.

"That's cheating! You know that she's a professional player, there's no way I can win!" She snapped angrily.

"Well, I can't say that you didn't cheat either; you've lived with her for almost all of your life!" He said pointing a finger accusingly.

"Okay, let's drop the subject. I don't want to fight with you Tucker." She sighed.

"Of course not Jazz, you know that I'm so gonna beat you at checkers!" He laughed while she punched him playfully.

She stared back at the game board and saw an open space. Her face lit up and then she made her move. Tucker gasped, he didn't see that coming! He was going to loose, she had inherit her mothers game abilities.

"Uh… is this really what you want to do on our first days as a married couple?" He asked nervously trying to make her quit so he didn't loose.

"I don't know, I'm confused." She said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"We've been married for two years! We're not on our first days Tucker… you're not gonna get away with this." She threatened playfully.

He wiggled his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, it's just that… you're just as beautiful as our first days as newlyweds and well… you know…" He shrugged and smiled as he figured out that his plan worked.

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "You know? We can finish this game later." She pulled him up the stairs and the game was never finished.


	10. The best day in his life

I'm getting rid of some frustration through this and while I read it, I kinda liked it. Hope you do to! Yes, I'm a heartless while I'm mad but I gave him a happy ending so don't sue me!!!! Sorry, sugar high... XD

* * *

10. The best day in his life

It was a rainy summer's night. Danny was doing his hourly patrol around town, as usual. As he looked down, he couldn't help but sigh. It was a terrible day for him, everything was going wrong.

_Today at morning he had phased out of bed and ended in the basement. At breakfast time, his pancakes where filled with ecto radiation and it burned his throat at just the smell of it. He couldn't refuse it though; it would hurt his mother's feelings._

_When he ran outside, the bus had already left so he went ghost to get there and got zapped by his father three times; amazingly they all hit him. At school he was already five minutes late so he ran and unfortunately crashed into Dash Baxter. He gave him a super wedgie and trapped him in his locker. He got out by phasing out and got kicked out of the classroom for being late and of course, detention._

_At lunch Paulina had pushed him into the girls' bathroom, which he got hurt by almost every girl that was in there. Tucker laughed at him for all day and Sam wasn't at school today so she couldn't shut him up with her boot. At detention Lancer made him write in a paper "I won't be late for class again" ten thousand times. Let's just say he went easy on Danny since he kept asking to leave because of his ghost sense._

_When detention was over he went to look for the ghost and well… he almost got shoved into a box for the rest of eternity. He locked the Box Ghost into the thermos and went out to see Sam. He knocked on the door only to see Pamela, Sam's mother, glaring at him and then throwing him anything that was near her._

_He ran away and phased through her window only to find that she was playing video games with a virtual helmet and well… she kicked the crap out of him before she noticed that he was Danny and not a ninja. She apologized and tried to make him feel better by taking him to the movies._

_They went to the theater but got kicked out because of some weird people that where yelling and screaming loudly beside him and unfortunately they where wearing the same shirt so they threw him out by mistake._

_At night he went to take a shower and the water was terribly cold. When the water heater was starting to work the lights went out. To top it all, Klemper took this chance to fly near the bathroom window and froze Danny half to death. He got dressed and got some frustration out on the ghost then sent him back to the ghost zone._

_He went to sleep only to find out that his mattress was gone. He had no furniture at all in his room! Everything was given to Jazz since her stuff was on fire that afternoon, blame Jack. He had to sleep on the floor without even his pillow or sheets. Of course his family loved him, but they couldn't do anything about it._

He flew through the park and found a bench near the fountain where he sat on and looked up at the stars. He felt his head dizzy and was incredibly tired. As he was about to close his eyes he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." A feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned around to look at her face. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

She sat beside him and took a deep breath. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I'm here to make it up."

"How are you gonna do that?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He had already forgiven her and really wasn't in the mood for any gushy conversation.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I hope this is enough and please, don't hate me after this." She kissed him and noticed that he returned it. After a few moments without air they remembered its importance and sighed in complete happiness.

"You know? This might be the best day in my life." He sighed as he wrapped an arm around her while smiling. It really was.


	11. Is that granny?

Okay, this is super random and takes a turn that not even I knew that was comming. Read and Review!

* * *

**Is that granny?**

It was a Friday afternoon and Sam was stuck in her house babysitting her cousin Dill.

"Sit down."

"No!"

"Sit down!"

"No!!"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!!!"

"Okay…"

She was exhausted, that kid was nothing but trouble. He's been three hours in her mansion and already destroyed half of it. In the kitchen all the plates where broken, in the libraries all the books where ripped apart and worst, her bedroom was a mess because of him.

She had made him sit on a giant block of ice in the freezer to calm him down, which apparently was making the trick. He just sat there, begging her to let him go. It was though to make Sam do this to little kids, but he asked for it.

"Now, when I let you go, IF I do, you have to promise to stay still and sit on the couch until your parents get here." She said crossing her arms.

"Uh…. Sure?" He said before he froze to death.

"That doesn't sound honest… I think you need a little alone time with Mr. Freezer." She said smiling sweetly.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" He begged, he would have done it in his knees but his butt was stuck on the giant ice cube.

She considered for a moment and saw that it really was making him suffer so she let him go. He limped to the couch, his butt was asleep and he couldn't feel his legs.

He looked at her angrily. "You're evil you know that?"

"Yep!" She simply replied and she placed a hand on the side of her face.

She pulled what seemed to be a mask and instead of Sam Manson was an old woman.

"GRANNY MANSON!?" He yelled amused.

"You got that right kido. Now, will you misbehave?"

"No."

"Will you tell anyone about this?"

"No!"

"Will you keep trashing the house?"

"No!!"

"WILL YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!?"

"No… I mean yes!"

There was a pause and for a moment Dill wondered if granny was working out because her body was exactly like a teens. She was angry and yelled that she was going to the bathroom to get some aspirins for her headache. She told him that if he moved she'll tell everyone that he trashed the whole mansion so he obeyed.

She opened the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. She giggled happily as she took off the mask. It was Sam all along.

"Works every time!"


	12. Sweet revenge

This is based on something that happened to me today. Of course, I added a little more awkward drama, but… you'll get it when you read it.

* * *

…oooOOOooo...

* * *

12. Sweet revenge

It was a sunny Monday morning, pretty early for anyone to wake up. Jazz slept on her room deeply, she had fallen asleep reading a book at three am in the morning. It was five thirty and her mother, Maddie came to her room quietly. She called her name gently making Jazz open her eyes slowly.

She looked at the clock and yawned. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Maddie smiled and answered in barely a whisper. "Your dad got a new job offer yesterday and already left. I'm lonely and your brother would probably kick me out of his room at this hour." She saw Jazz smile faintly even though she was thinking the same thing. She was a little cranky. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the living room with me."

Jazz shrugged as she sleepily made her way downstairs, tripping a few times. She looked outside the window, it was still dark. At least dark for another two hours of sleep. They sat on the couch and started talking when suddenly Maddie heard a soft bark from the kitchen. Jazz was a little confused, they didn't have a dog, at least that she knew of…

"Sweetie, I found this puppy on the front door earlier… she looked adorable so I bathed her and well, if you want you can keep it." Maddie saw the wide smile that spread across Jazz's face. "I know you and Danny always wanted a puppy."

The little puppy jumped to the couch and right into Jazz's lap. She licked her hands gently which captivated her heart. She scratched behind the little dog's ear softly. "Hmmm… you're a girl! I should call you… Alanis…?"

"Where did you hear that name dear? It's pretty!" Maddie said happily.

She shrugged. "A little girl from a movie. I liked the name!" Her mom smiled gently and petted Alanis' head.

They sat on the couch, well, Maddie did. Jazz laid down with the doggy on her arms brushing her fingers on her back. Without anyone noticing, she was asleep. In about an hour later she woke up to find the little dog close to fall of the sofa. She grabbed it quickly and waved a finger at it.

"Naughty dog… a cute one." She looked up to stare at her mom that was watching the movies. She was still a little sleepy so she didn't notice that she was daydreaming about collage or something like that. She was interrupted by Maddie. "What?"

"Go and brush your teeth. I think you're a little old to know that already." She said a little bitterly.

Jazz was surprised but went to the bathroom and came out minutes later. She sat beside her mom to talk some more but she glared at her. "Change your clothes! Do I have to tell you everything?"

Jazz immediately stood up and ran up the stairs, afraid of this outrage. She came down later with her ordinary day clothes; a black blouse with teal blue pants and headband. She sat down again and looked out the window. It was sunny, too sunny. The sun rays reflected on the window so she looked away quickly, it burned.

"You know what? You should buy some new clothes." Her mom said quietly, more to herself that to Jazz. Jazz felt weird, her mom never complained about this before.

"I like them but maybe I should." She sighed.

They stayed in silence for a while. Suddenly her mom picked the phone and dialed the vet's number. She passed the phone to Jazz waiting for her to talk.

"What? What do I do with this?" She looked at the phone confusedly.

"Talk to the secretary and make an appointment for next week; we're taking the dog there." She said placing the phone on her hands.

"Why don't you do it?" She asked looking at the phone.

She frowned a little. "I want you to learn to communicate through this." She picked back the phone and pressed a button to hang up. "You never talk to make appointments or anything formal, you should practice."

Jazz made an angry face. She hated when she was bossed around but took the phone and did what she was told. The little pooch barked happily beside her.

"I made you some coffee. It's in the kitchen." Her mom said pointing to it. "It's cold, heat it up."

"I know what to do when its cold." She muttered under her breath.

She came back with the hot cup on her hand and looked at Maddie sadly. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes dear." She said normally. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jazz said casually too.

They talked for a while about Valerie, she had moved in a week ago and they just met yesterday. Suddenly Jazz got all sad. Her mom asked what was wrong but she said that it was nothing. Maddie insisted but Jazz said that she didn't know what she was talking about. After a few minutes of arguing, Jazz climbed the stairs angrily and closed the door behind her. She knew what was wrong, she was jealous. Jealous because she knew that Tucker, her brother's best friend liked her. Jazz was possessive and she had a crush on Tucker for what seemed to be years. A new girl shows up and steals her men? No, she won't let that happen.

She sits on the bed and looks at herself in the mirror. Tears start to fall unwillingly. Her self esteem probably fell lower than anyone could imagine. No one knew that she had started a diet about a week ago; she thought that she was fat. She hated her hair color, she wanted to be blond. Her eyes, she wanted to have them green. Her teeth weren't shinny enough.

Her fingernails where weak and broke over nothing. She had a small chest, and a big tummy. Her legs started fat as two hams and ended as two toothpicks. Her feet where a little big, blame Jack and it troubled her. There probably wasn't a single part of herself that she didn't hate, all because of some pants.

When she went to change earlier, she saw some black pants that used to fit her nicely. She loved to wear those pants with a blue blouse. She tried to put them on this morning but they didn't close properly. She freaked out. She was getting fatter! She sat on her bed and cried loudly, making both Danny and Maddie dash into her room.

"What's wrong!?" They yelled in unison worriedly.

Jazz sobbed. "I-I'm FAT!!!"

They looked at each other and Danny walked up to her. "What are you talking about? You're almost as skinny as Sam! And she's an ultra-recycle vegetarian!"

"Dear, why do you say that you're fat?" Maddie asked softly.

Jazz pointed to the pants in tears. "They don't… don't fit anymore. They're tighter than usual!"

They thought for a moment and Danny bursted in laughter when he realized something. "Jazz, my clothes are tighter too! I noticed that my shirt kept squeezing me to death."

Maddie smiled. "The jumpsuit I was going to wear today was too small too!"

Jazz was confused for a while. "Have we all gained weight?"

"No. The laundry must have shrunk the clothes dear." Maddie laughed while seeing her daughter's face relax.

"Since when do you care about being fat? Anyone special you want to look good to?" Danny teased.

"…Maybe…" She sighed making him smile.

"I'm going to the kitchen, be right back!" Maddie said as she walked to the door noticing that this might be a brother-sister moment.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" He asked smiling.

She sighed. "I can't tell you. You'll get mad or laugh at me."

"What? I would never laugh at you." She raised an eyebrow and Danny raised his hands. "Okay, at something like this."

He sat beside her and looked at her. She had been acting weird lately and well, she's been eating less and doing more exercise.

"You know him well." Was the only thing she said and Danny nodded. "He's… you're friend. Your best friend."

"You like… TUCKER!?" He asked surprised. She nodded and he let his mouth hang open. "Wow, those are news. I got to tell you something…"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"H-He likes you too." He said and walked out of the room leaving a confused but happy Jazz smiling.

"He likes me? He likes me!" She yelled while jumping on the bed.

She stopped when she fell head first to the hard floor. Beside her fell the horrible pants that ruined her morning. She smiled evilly as she looked for killer tools. In a minute or so she had everything she needed. She picked the pants up and ran down the stairs. With the scissors she cut them into little pieces and then burned them into ashes. Then she picked up an ecto-gun and fired until the pants where only a distant memory.

She smiled. "Sweet revenge."

* * *

The real thing was only the pant thing so... yeah... I gotta go fight mutant cows and pig ninjas in Chicago. Bye!


	13. WUAC association

karmatic.luv, this isn't the chapter that I told you about or the one that you requested but I made this in honor of WUAC, so I have to thank you and your sister. Hopefully more people will join. HEY PEOPLE! See profile to know what it is! I expect reviews! And also... what do you think of the one-shot the best day of his life? I never got a review for that one...

* * *

Sequel to "The Best Day of his life" kinda...

13. WUAC association

"What a beautiful wedding this is going to be!" Twenty four year old Danny sighed in complete happiness.

Ever since he got his ghost powers at the age of fourteen his life had been going through serious changes. As far as many as you know, he had been going through walls, accidentally blowing things up and stuff like that. Even though he got over that stage a long time ago, this kind of things would come back when he had strong emotions, like now.

"It's going to be the best day ever!" Sam said joyfully as she snuggled against Danny's chest on his parent's couch.

"I'm sure it'll be." He agreed happily. "I can barely wait!"

They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and turned to see Jazz, Danny's overprotective sister. She sat on an empty chair and stared at them happily holding back the urge to cry of happiness.

"Danny, it doesn't matter if you're married or not I'm still gonna be your big sister you know." She said trying to engage a conversation.

He smiled knowingly and somehow Sam knew what he was going to say. "I know, but that would also mean that you're getting old."

She was shocked, she didn't expect that comeback. "I-I am not old! Besides, I'm only two years older."

"Which also means that you won't be bossing me around anymore." He smiled feeling all fuzzy inside.

"Yeah, but that's where I come in." Sam interrupted happily giving him a big hug.

The entire warm, loving and of course knowing all feeling drained out of his body as he realized this. Sam was the love of his life; he knew that, everyone knew that but what about the times that they would disagree? Would they fight and get through it, or would they break apart and never come back just like Tucker?

Danny was afraid of that possibility, Tucker and Valerie got divorced only two months after their wedding because of a fight. He kept telling Danny that it was a mistake, that he knew all along that he didn't love her but that his true love was unreachable. He moved to another state to gain distance and found a job perfect for him. He was coming to the wedding of course, like any real best friend would but that still meant that he would probably see Valerie there.

"Sam? Can I talk to you?" He said and she just nodded while smiling. "Alone?" He added noticing that Jazz was still there.

She got the hint and stood up and climbed the stairs to her old bedroom. She also lived out of town and got a great job as a brain surgeon right after she finished her studies, but as Tucker, she was coming to their wedding. She wasn't married yet and probably wouldn't get involve in any relationships soon, the job took mostly all of her time and when she took a day off she only took it for resting. Jazz wasn't so social when it comes to big parties, which is probably the reason why she didn't got around new people so often. The truth was that she was waiting for a special someone even if she wasn't sure he existed.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked; her smile fading slowly and looked at him concerned.

He shook all of those bad thoughts out by just saying something awkward. "Join WUAC today!" She gave him a confused look and he just chuckled nervously.

"Join what?" She asked finally.

He didn't answer and just said the truth. "Never mind. What I meant to say from the beginning was that… I'm afraid."

She raised an eyebrow still slightly confused. "O…kay…? WUAC means that you're afraid?"

"No! Sam, they are totally different things. I wanna say that I'm afraid." He said smiling.

"Oh." She answered quietly. "What from? Me?" He gave her a small smile which meant no. "Then what from?"

He sighed and looked away. How was he going to say that he was having second thoughts to their wedding? He knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, but that still didn't take all the fright that was inside of him.

"Is it because of what happened to Tucker?" She asked slowly. He nodded and she continued talking. "Well, I'm sure we won't end up like that. Remember all the bad things she did to him before they where married?"

He smiled while remembering everything; the stretched legs so he would fall, all the times that she lied to him just to make him mad and of course, the frog in the pants. That one was a classic.

"Of course I remember; those pranks where harsh enough to remember." He said relaxing slightly.

"Do you think that she did them for fun? No. She did them to give him a hint that she didn't like him. She never told him though, she was afraid of breaking his heart." She answered sadly.

He looked at the floor sadly as well. "They looked so happy together…"

"She wanted him to be happy even though she was miserable. Tucker never got the hint; he was just as clueless as his best friend." She said trying to get his spirit up.

"Hey, I'm not clueless!" He argued. "I already know that I love you."

She blushed a delicate pink and giggled. Almost as quick as her happiness came it went; what if Danny didn't really loved her and he didn't wanna hurt her?

"Do you really, Danny?" She asked feeling her heart on her throat.

He smiled and saw her worried glance. "Yes Sam, I do, more than anything in the world."

"Then why are you afraid?" She asked still worried.

He smiled as he remembered why he was afraid in the first place. "I'm afraid because I'm afraid that you will be as bossy as Jazz."

She gave him a playful punch as she laughed. She should have known that he was going to say something like that, but that's what made her love him the way she does. He was always young at heart.

"Hello!? Is there anyone in here!?" They heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. They already knew who it was, it was a little obvious.

He opened the door and made his way to them as quickly as it was humanly possible.

"Hi guys, did ya' miss me?" Tucker asked while giving Danny a manly hug and Sam a delicate one.

"Yeah, we would never be the trio without you." Sam answered noticing how much Tucker had grown.

"We need to have the techno-geek best friend in our wedding." Danny added happily.

"Speaking of the wedding, are you sure you're ready for it?" Tucker asked worried from experience. "Although I'm sure that you two belong together…"

"Yeah, we're ready." Danny said looking at Sam nod happily.

They chatted for a while but Tucker interrupted, as usual.

"So… are the WUAC members invited?" He asked just hoping that he would say yes, how he loved that WUAC association.

"Of course they are! Everyone is invited, especially them!" Danny said smiling noticing that Sam made a face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WUAC!?" She shouted after many minutes of thinking in silence only to get Danny and Tucker crack up immediately.

The wedding was a week later, everything went super well and this time, Danny was sure that this was the best day of his life.


	14. To loose your sanity

This might not make sense in the beginning but it will clear up. Promise. KL, when I was writing your request this kinda invaded my computer and well, if you want I'll do the one you asked but since I finished this one I posted it first. I hope you don't mind.

Review please!

* * *

14. To loose your sanity

In a far away town there was a house, more of a laboratory really, which was the home of today's number one public enemy, the ghost boy. You may all know him as inviso-bill or maybe by the name that he calls himself Danny Phantom. He is not an average ghost you see, for he is also human. How is this possible? Well, he's half dead and since his other half is still alive it makes him part of two totally different worlds, Earth and The Ghost Zone.

He got his abilities in a not so usual way, by getting electrified. It wasn't an average shock though; it was a shock with ecto-energy which is the material or better said energy that ghost use. How did this happen in the first place? Well, it's not going to be a surprise when I tell you that it was, as always, Jack Fenton's fault.

He was working on the laboratory in the basement of his home with his loving wife, Maddie. His new invention was supposed to work as a bridge to another world where ghost and spirits flew freely around, ready to be studied. Of course, no one believed on ghost anymore, that is except for them. It was almost done, just a few adjustments.

After long sleepless nights of trying to make it work they quit, it was the first impossible thing that ever came into their paths. In college they made a similar one which worked for a few seconds but then it burned up, leaving two frustrated geniuses and one angry, jealous and ecto-acne filled man.

He never spoke to Jack again, blaming him for the accident; but we're here to discuss other matters so let's leave that for another moment. After jumping to conclusions they left the portal downstairs believing that it really didn't work which probably got to Danny's curiosity and he went inside getting the deadly shock I mentioned earlier.

No one knew about his powers except for his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. Later his sister Jasmine Fenton found out also and promised to keep it secret until something happened to the time stream leaving her no choice but to tell him how much she really knew.

Now we'll go and discuss the man who was filled with the ecto-acne twenty years ago named Vlad Masters. He also acquired ghost powers and used them for evil now calling himself Vlad Plasmius. He used them egocentrically and made himself the richest man on earth, let alone he is the heir of the famous Dairy King.

Vlad and Danny hated each other ever since the day they met, you should always blame Jack. Vlad hated Jack and invited Danny to join him, leaving his father behind. Since Danny refused the offer, Vlad swore that he would not rest until he got what he wanted. Of course, no matter how many times he had tried to convince Danny he failed.  
Danny knew that his father was an idiot, everyone knew but they never said anything to prevent a heart break.

Ever since the accident that changed the life of the young boy nothing was the same. Ghost where on the streets on a daily basis leaving Phantom to do all the work because of course, Jack the ghost hunter, was useless to him. Maddie was another case but the only problem with her is that she hated Phantom not knowing the fact that he was her son.

Danny's parents started to get worried about his newly found scars and his sudden escapes from school and home so they placed a tracking device on his cell phone. Sadly, they couldn't find out anything about this situation since Jack broke the phone in a moment of frustration. Go ahead; laugh at the idiot who ruins everything. Everyone does it. No body cares about his feelings, not even Maddie or Jazz.

On a late night Jack was twisting and turning and realized that Maddie wasn't by his side. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and saw a faint light coming from his daughter's room. He walked there on his huge clumsy feet and barely made it with out a single fall. He could hear the ladies talking quietly about how Jack always tried to save the day and never actually did. This confession broke his delicate heart but he kept it secret, that is, until today.

No one really knew how many things Jack did. No one ever bothered to pay enough attention to the ghost fights that he was so obsessed with. No one ever realized so many secrets without getting caught except for himself.

"Uh… dad?" A faint voice came from the blue eyed boy that stared at his father shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack didn't want people to feel guilty because of him so he pretended to be the idiot that no one appreciated. He decided that he would rather humiliate himself and distract everyone so his son could save the world. Danny, Jack's son, was the only perfect thing that came out of him. It was the only thing that came from Jack that he could truly said that he was proud of.

"Then… why… why did you made all of those weapons?" Danny asked still shocked at what he was listening at.

Jack made those weapons so Danny could use them for good. Unfortunately, his wife, Maddie learned how to make weapons too and used them against him. Jack felt horrible but hid it. He always wondered why his son never found out that he was good at shooting and in aim; but of course, he also thought that Jack was an idiot.

"Oh no, this is my fault…" Danny sighed as he realized that he was the one to take the blame for Jack's insanity. "One more question dad…"

Jack was hurt inside out, left to right and all around. Not only his heart but his whole self shattered like a broken mirror. He only wanted to protect Danny by being something that he wasn't; he only wanted Danny to be the hero. He hated when people cursed him, when they blamed him for catastrophes and worst of all, they never gave him a chance. Jack is willing to listen to Danny's question if he promises to keep up doing the right thing.

"Anything dad…" He took a deep breath. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Jack can't understand what Danny asked, for Danny isn't the one to blame. Everyone should blame Jack Fenton, for he doesn't care as long as his son is happy. He doesn't feel angry at Danny, Jack only feels sorry to never gain enough of his trust for him to tell him about the ghostly secret.

"But dad… I was afraid." Danny sobbed as he watched his father talk in the couch, slowly loosing the blink of sanity that was left after Danny had argued with him. "I'm sorry I called you a useless idiot, you are the true hero dad…"

Jack Fenton would never be a hero, Danny. He will always be the poor idiot who no one thinks that could do anything right. Danny shouldn't worry, for Jack doesn't feel anger or hate toward him, just pride and happiness to know that his son is who he is.

Danny sat on the floor crying loudly as he could still hear his father talking uncoordinatedly yelling the only thing that his conscious felt.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

* * *

Okay, if you didn't understand Jack turned crazy after fighting with Danny. Danny told him that he was a useless idiot because he was mad and that was what pushed him to insanity. Jack is narrating everything in third person way since he's not thinking straight since the beggining. I know he speaks different but it came out that way.


	15. My best friend

Okay, sad one that popped into my head. I personally liked it, I hope you do too. Please leave a review, just push the button and if you don't wanna right much just say "I like it" or "I hate it" or even the famous "update soon". Come on, you can do it!

* * *

15. My best friend

It all happened on a normal school day. A ghost came out of nowhere and attacked, leaving chaos everywhere and injured people; or in my case, death. I got hit straight in the chest and the last thing that I remember was the evil grin in the ghost's face and Phantom, the one that tried to save me.

Everyone was surrounding the three of us with petrified looks as Phantom sucked the ghost into his thermos and called for help, but it was too late; I was already leaving.

It was horrible; the feeling of floating in complete darkness without breathing or clear thoughts made me sick. After what seemed like days of nothing, I saw a faint light in the distance. I pushed myself there; getting into the bright door was easy.

"What is your unfinished business?" A voice asked calmly from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked full of fright and anguish.

He explained my tragic death and that my job now was to protect those who were my friends. I can't remember much how I got here, on Casper High, but I'm here. Nothing looks out of place except for some black ribbons around which probably where there because of me.

"It's lunch time." I guessed since many kids where out of class.

I flew down to the cafeteria and gasped. Everyone was dressed in black, that is, except for one person. I wondered why so I flew there and I had to cover my mouth to stop the betrayed screams that raced through my mind.

"Why do you wear those clothes, Paulina? She was your best friend!" I heard Dash say quietly. "Shouldn't you wear black? In a sign of respect?"

"And what? Look like a Goth loser? Like, never!" She shrieked with her Latin accent.

"Besides, there's always more people to socialize with."

Dash looked shocked but didn't say anything; he just looked away. I wanted to scream; my best friend since ever didn't really care about me. The worst thing about it was that I had to protect them, protect her, "my best friend."

* * *

So, yeah, Paulina's stupid and doesn't care about Star. Review please! Push review and insert (0.o) if you don't wanna write, I just wanna have an opinion! No flaming though...


	16. To be in Peace

Wahoo! Another sad chapter for this endless drabbles of mine! Oh, and KL? I lied... it is what I told you about... but you knew that already... didn't you...? As for the rest of you, REVIEW OR ELSE!!! OR ELSE NOTHING, BUT REVIEW STILL!!! erm... right... on with the drabble...

* * *

To Be In Peace

It was a quiet day on Amity Park; everyone was relaxed since no ghost attacked today. There was a small "boom!" sound, but everyone knew by now that it was the Fenton's way of warning that a new weapon was done. The floor of their home was covered on goop as usual, leaving green spots on the rugs too.

"Our new toy is done!" Yelled Jack as he held a metal thing (that had no normal form whatsoever) proudly. "Now to figure out what it is…"

"Jack, don't tell me you just placed the pieces together…" Maddie sighed angrily.

"Erm… maybe…?"

There was a ringing sound and Jazz answered the phone. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was and what had happened. She called her mother loudly and threw her the phone with a sad face mixed with horror and disappointment.

"Hello?" Maddie asked through the phone as Jazz climbed up the stairs to Danny's room.

"Maddie? Is that… you?" The voice asked in a faint whisper.

"Vlad!?" She gasped in surprise; they knew nothing about him for five years until today.

"Yes dear Maddie, it's me. I need to see you." He coughed out painfully.

"What!? Why?" She quickly asked getting suspicious. "And more importantly, where."

"You don't need to use that tone, my dear; I just wanted to say goodbye." He said softly trying to hide a sob.

"What do you mean?" She asked as panic flooded her existence.

"Go to the ghost portal. I'll explain everything." He replied. "Please, trust me, for once."

Maddie sighed and agreed, getting the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. She went to the basement and told Jack to buy fudge; it always worked when she needed some space alone. As soon as he was gone she opened the portal, revealing a seriously injured Plasmious.

"What… happened?" She asked as she saw ectoplasm everywhere.

"Phantom." He replied softly as he placed a hand on his ribs.

"What did the ghost kid do!?" She asked in a shriek.

"He was trying… to help me." He sighed as he felt weak.

"How is this helping, Vlad?" She asked angrily as she looked for a first-aid kit. "He almost killed you!"

"No. I almost killed myself." He murmured and yelled in pain as Maddie cleaned his cuts and gashes.

She looked at him straight in the eyes; they had dark bags and many tears where forming. He looked down in shame and transformed human. He looked worst this way, he had cuts everywhere and blood had stained his expensive clothes, but the thing that caught her attention was his cut wrists.

"Why did he do this to you?" She gasped as she looked at him.

"He didn't. I did. He tried to stop me." He replied but all of a sudden he fell on the floor holding his head in pain.

"Why would Phantom try to help you?" She asked as she tried to help him stand up. It was no use, he was way too heavy and he just let his body fall with a small "thump!"

Of course, you might be wondering, why does she care? And more importantly, how is it that she knows his secret and doesn't kill him? Well, she found out when he had done this before five years ago, when she said that she never wanted to see him again because he had blamed her. It all flashed right before her eyes, but he interrupted by sighing loudly.

"You won't go Vlad; I'll call the ambulance." She said quickly as she tried to stand but he told her not to bother.

"It's painful to be like this, it's pulling me away so I'll say it and let myself go." He replied, resisting the urge to lay back and relax, to let death take him forever.

"Don't go…" She cried, she hated this attitude of his; it was just as stubborn as when he lived in Wisconsin so many years ago. "Don't go…"

"I must, but no tears… two things… just… two." He replied in a whisper, barely audible.

"I'll get Phantom for this… how can you say that he helped you when you cut yourself anyway!?" She sobbed helplessly.

"I made him leave by sending my messed up clones after him." He gasped out.

"Why did you… do this?" She asked gently pointing to the blood.

"Listen closely, Maddie… number one… I love you; I always did." She stared at him like if he had grown another head but nodded sadly anyway. He continued painfully. "Number two… you have a good boy, dear… he's always trying to help."

What do you mean?" She asked, but he didn't answer. She shook his shoulder but nothing happened, he just lay there, and never woke up. She screamed in fright and pain but a soft deep voice told her to relax; he was finally in peace.


	17. Blue eyes

Please don't hate me for this drabble, I don't know what happened to me that literally ate my brain and made me write this. If you hate the pairing let me know, but no flames!

* * *

It's been a few years since it happened, and I still can't get it out of my head. That hopeful look, those loving words, those beautiful eyes and that sweet smile; it still hunts me. I've never seen anyone that heartbroken since that day that I refused to be his girlfriend, and I refused just to protect him! Now I'm here, on an airplane to Amity Park to attend to the ceremony of the happiest day of his life.

I got to his city in a few hours; the wedding was planned for tomorrow, it was going to be the worst day of my life. I went to my father's apartment and tried to get into the idea of loosing him forever. I got up early the next day, the day when the wedding was planned for. I fixed my hair into a fancy bun and got into my light blue dress. Thoughts ran through my mind wildly, why couldn't I take the risk?

I'm a big coward.

In a little while daddy came in a tux and smiled; he said that I looked stunning. My lips couldn't find words so I just nodded and followed him into the car. We went to his house, where he was having the big party after the ceremony.

"Dad, I-I can't do it..." I sobbed softly and felt his arms around my bloated stomach.

"You have to... for the sake of his happiness." He sighed sadly. "You both made a mistake which you can't repair now."

I dropped to my knees as I let the tears wet my face and the dirt ruin my dress. "I'm so stupid! Why!?"

"God, Valerie! Get a hold of yourself! This can't be good for the baby!" He practically yelled at me as I cried helplessly. "Please, you have to learn to let go."

"I know how to let go! I let Tucker go in peace, I've suffered enough!" I yelled remembering when my husband, Tucker, died just a day after I told him about my pregnancy and it's origin. He was drunk and drove into an open rode... it was my fault. It was so sudden; I cried day and night for the loss but I wouldn't loose anymore.

Daddy sighed sadly knowing that it hurt, it hurt to see the men you love getting married with your rival since a young age. After a few awkward moments, we entered his house to congratulate them on their special day.

While dad went to see the bride I made my way to my love's room. I oppened the door and there he was, all dressed up elegantly.

"You look... handsome." I coughed out trying to be polite and hide the fact that I was jealous.

"Thanks Val, you look beautiful." He smiled happily.

It was obvious that he was happy, I should be too, but it hurt. I felt a small kick on my lower belly and smiled too. I awkwardly hugged him goodbye and when I was out of the room I cried, tears of regret. In a few moments they turned into tears of surprise when I saw her, the bride, my sdri al with a large stomach too.

"You look gorgeous, good luck!" I said quickly and didn't wait for a reply. As I ran down the stairs an arm grabbed my own. I turned around and camed face to face with Danny, my impossible love.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just... tears of joy." I lied in a sigh which actually tricked him. "See ya' later."

He nodded and I made my way to the church, where people were making last minutes adjustments. An hour later the ceremony was comming to an end and was in the point where a tear passed across my cheek.

"I do." Paulina replied finally and they kissed, sealing their forever promise to be together.

All I remember was the world spinning and a huge pain. Next thing that happened was that Tucker was smiling, holding my hands and pulling me to a bright light accepting my forever apologies. I never saw my baby until today, when her time came because of a fight. She was just like her dad; stubborn, heard headed, fought ghosts and... clueless. I cried, she had those same beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Feel free to ask what happened there, but I'm sure I won't be able to answer... I don't know either. You are free to tell me what the heck hapened there in your own words and if I like the idea I might make it into another drabble continuing this one. Remember, no flames but many reviews and to those who secretly read, thanks for reading, although a little review had never killed anyone.


	18. Waiting: Alisha

I sit here, on the tall grass near the cornfield waiting patiently for him to return. He swore that he would come back, and to tell the truth, I'm starting to loose faith. As the time passes by slowly, seconds turn into minutes, they turn into hours, days, weeks, months and eventually into years. Right now, if my calculations are correct, he has been gone for twenty-nine years, three months, two weeks, seven hours with forty three minutes.

Some say I know this because I'm part witch, others say I know it because I love him. The wiser ones say that it's because of ghost obsessions. All of them are correct. I turned into a witch as soon as he left; gaining some knowledge by myself as I simply stay here, alone, waiting for my love to come for me… just like he promised.

I know that many think that I'm crazy for just sitting here by myself, waiting for someone that I'm not even sure if he remembers me, but I love him, which is why I'll wait for him until he comes back. Sure, I've flown around here to look for him, but as suspected, he's not around. On awkward times, other ghosts had come to me for help, for I can heal them in an instant.

The only thing that I cannot heal is my heart.

He's the only one that can heal it, and I'm not even sure where he is. Is he like me? Is he still human? Not even a letter was sent to me, and even though we got divorced, he said that he would come back; he knew that I wasn't as happy as everyone expected me to be. He left to the city, and still not even a clue to which one of this crazy world. I was his wife, Alisha, and now I'm his no one, at least until his return.

Deep down I envy my sister, Maddie, even though her husband isn't the best, he's better than mine was. I mean sure, he may forget things, be clumsy, insensible, fat and just plain stupid, but he loved her. My ex-husband doesn't even care anymore, I'm sure.

"_What if he's still alive and figured out about your death?"_ I keep asking myself. _"What if he moved on with someone else?"_

There's nothing that I can do except for wait, even if it is until the rest of eternity.

* * *

Yeah, depressing. If you didn't understand, it's Maddie's sister, the divorced. She still loved her now ex-husband and he promised to comeback. After death she's still waiting. A little depressing...


	19. My happy ending

I was thinking about Vlad, you know, what happened to him after the asteroid? What if he lived? How does he feel after the world progressed without him? Well, this is what came out, not my best work, but well, its something.

* * *

**Not everyone has a happy ending.**

Emptiness, darkness, hollowness… blackness. Those are the only things that surround me. I guess I can't complain; I lived a good life, but if only I wouldn't have wasted it… I know that I've done a lot of bad things, and if I say that I am sorry for all of them, it wouldn't be true, because truly, I am not.

What I can say is that I am ashamed of my actions. Being here in space for so long has made me realize how lucky I was to be surrounded by so many people, even if most of them didn't care about me, just my politic position. I used to be a happy man, lonely, but overall happy. I had it all, except for my love.

She never loved me, and ended up marring an oaf, a stupid, incompetent, good for nothing excuse of a human. I still blame him for my misfortune, but if he makes her happy, I guess I have no other choice but to live by it… that is, if I was alive.

Alive… I haven't been completely alive since college, and now, after the Desasteroid, I am completely gone, a mere spirit in space with nowhere to go in particular. I've gone around the planets, even went further to find more, but everything now just seems so… meaningless.

I have no idea why I must still be around; I would be happy if I could just disappear, but no. I can not go to Earth, I can not go to the ghost zone; I am trapped. I've gone around Earth in occasions, when my depression gets the best out of me, but I must return after a while. I would not want Daniel to find me and cause more trouble, for now.

I believe I have caused enough as it is.

It's been a few years since I've been here, doing nothing. Last time I went to Earth I saw many great things, most of them accomplished because I was not there. My mortal enemy's best friend is the new mayor of Amity Park, and even though he was underage when he begun, he had helped the whole world from the disaster that I had caused and made the town better. Even now, years after he got the position, he continues to do a wonderful job.

All of the wars have stopped ever since the Desasteroid, which means that it's a safer place to live everywhere. People value their life more, and care for others. Even the ghosts have stopped attacking, well, I have seen Skulker fighting with Daniel a couple of times, but he just calls it exercise.

Which now leads me to talk about him. His life took a change for the better ever since I was stuck up here. Now, I'm not saying that I was his only enemy, but I _was_ the most powerful influence on his hometown and family.

Now he has a family of his own, with a loving wife and two children. I must admit it didn't take me by surprise, because as everyone knew –except for the couple, of course- those two would end up together.

His mother, my sweet Maddie, is as proud as ever. I am happy for her, and although she wants to spend the rest of her days with that idiot, I shall still love her. Apparently, ever since that accident so many years ago, I got more obsessed over her than ever. It is now that I realize that it wasn't love, not at first, but then, over the years, I fell for her.

Now I'm paying the consequences of course, as I should. I look down at the town I almost killed, and I can't help but smile. Everyone has gotten better; they live happy, secure and free.

I realize that if I would have ruled the world, I wouldn't have gotten far. They would all be depressed, furious and would rage against me. None of my powers can surpass free will, not even now that I've become stronger.

But I must say, just because I am having an episode, I'm depressed and feel weak, doesn't mean that I won't be back. Just because everyone is happy, doesn't mean that I will allow it to be for long; I shall return, and that day, I shall rule.

I _will_ get my happy ending.


End file.
